1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array panel capable of increasing aperture ratio and preventing signal delay of a gate line or a data line, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays, e.g., liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays, include a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. In the case of the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer, and in the case of the organic light emitting diode display, an organic emission layer is included as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of the electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element and applied with an electric signal. The electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the electric signal into an optical signal.
In the flat panel display, a thin film transistor (TFT) that is a three terminal element is used as a switching element. Signal lines, e.g., gate lines that transmit scanning signals to control the thin film transistor and data lines that transmit signals to be applied to a pixel electrode, are provided in the flat panel display.